


The Monk's Final Task

by texanfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texanfan/pseuds/texanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Glorificus caught up with him the monk had one final task to complete to assure the Key was protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monk's Final Task

The monk crouched in the old, brick warehouse contemplating the best course of action. Six weeks ago he and his brothers pressed the Key into a teenage girl, altering the memories and perceptions of all who came in contact with her, as well as the girl herself, so they accepted her unquestioningly as the Slayer’s little sister. Both of his brothers died while he escaped to check their handiwork.

It required close to a month to travel to Sunnydale without leaving a trail the Beast could follow and set up in this abandoned warehouse. Sunnydale appeared to have an overabundance of them. It took very little time to locate the Slayer and her companions. What he saw pleased him greatly. The Slayer’s close ties with her mother boded very well for an equally strong bond with her sister, no matter how annoying she found the younger girl.

The Slayer’s companions appeared formidable. The two witches reeked of power, and their commitment to the Slayer and her cause rang strong. The former vengeance demon possessed vast experience and connections, as did the watcher. Two such diverse sources of knowledge and resources promised to be invaluable. The boy, Xander, had no powers but his loyalty and strong heart should serve well in the trials ahead. Even he could see the soldier would not remain long. His relationship with the Slayer was failing rapidly and the monk did not believe his fighting ability or connections capable of tipping the balance.

Which left the vampire.

His ties to the Slayer’s group were tenuous. He fought beside them because he desired combat and could not hunt his usual prey. The possibility that he could ally himself with the Abomination against the Slayer frightened the monk. The vampire possessed knowledge she might find valuable The possibility existed he could uncover the identity of the Key. No, the vampire was far too dangerous to be allowed to remain a free agent in this.

And so the monk had two choices. Killing the vampire solved the problem without undue complications. But if his allegiance could be secured, his strength might tip the balance. The Slayer needed every advantage if she hoped to defeat the Beast.

Gaining the cooperation of this particular vampire seemed to lie with his heart. He loved fiercely and his devotion to and care for his sire indicated that he would give his all in the service of what he perceived as a deep, passionate love.

The plan involved a great amount of risk. Not the ritual itself. After molding the Key into a human form such a spell would be child’s play. However, it did involve calling up energies that could attract the notice of the Beast.

Ultimately, no real choice existed. The Key had been accepted in it’s new form and all he could do now was surround the Slayer with the best support he could provide. After this, he had only to give her the Dagon Sphere and his work was complete.

Feeling satisfied with his decision, the monk poured the sacred circle, preparing to fulfill one last task.

Moments later, across town, Spike sat bolt upright in his bed. “Oh God no, please no,” he cried, trying to banish the horrifying dream and accompanying revelation from his mind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Last Thing (Through His Mind Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418192) by [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni)




End file.
